


In Aurorenhand

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1981, August 1981, Death Eaters, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Der erste Zaubererkrieg tobt und Rosier und Wilkes sind den Auroren in die Hände gefallen. Nicht gerade angenehm in einer Zeit, als keine Seite mehr daran denkt, rücksichtsvoll zu sein.
Relationships: Evan Rosier & Wilkes
Series: Todesserdrabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Kudos: 1





	In Aurorenhand

Es sah nicht gut aus, das musste Wilkes langsam einsehen. Mit jeder Minute, die er und Rosier hier waren, schwand seine Hoffnung, lebend davonzukommen. Anfangs hatte er noch gehofft ihre Kameraden würden kommen und sie retten, aber es sah nicht danach aus. Und jetzt hatte es dieser durchgedrehte Auror mit dem komischen Auge auch noch gewagt, Snapes Fluch gegen sie anzuwenden. Wieso kannte er den überhaupt? Er war viel zu alt dafür, der war doch während _ihrer_ Schulzeit aufgekommen.

Jedenfalls hing er jetzt neben Rosier in einer höchst unangenehmen Lage in der Luft und spürte nicht nur, wie das Blut in seinen Kopf lief und ihn höchstwahrscheinlich hässlich rot anlaufen ließ, sondern auch wie es aus dem Schnitt in seiner Wange in seine Haare lief und ab und zu auf den Boden tropfte. Platsch. Platsch. Platsch. Sein Blut markierte den Fortschritt der Zeit wie eine schlecht gestellt Uhr. Eine Uhr, die seine Lebenszeit abmaß.

„Will“, krächzte Rosier. Die Angst in seiner Stimme brach Wilkes das Herz.

„Ich glaube, er verzeiht uns nochmal, Evan“, versuchte er seinen besten Freund aufzuheitern. Er warf einen Blick zu dem verrückten Auroren, der sich in der Ecke mit seinen Kollegen beriet. „Guck, er lächelt.“

„Wir stehen auf dem Kopf, Will“, sagte Rosier. Er klang nicht aufgemuntert.

„Ach so. Nicht gut, der Witz?“

„Jetzt ist wohl kaum der Zeitpunkt für Witze“, meinte Rosier mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Langsam wurde es schwierig, zu atmen. Sie hatten vielleicht nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ob die Auroren sie hier einfach hängen lassen würden, bis sie verreckt waren? Die Leute sagten doch immer, das Ministerium sei humaner. Wilkes hätte einen sauberen Todesfluch diesem langsamen Sterben vorgezogen.

„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?“, fragte er. Er dachte an seine Frau, die er nie wieder sehen würde. Er wollte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt, nicht so.


End file.
